1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrooptic device such as a liquid crystal device, an EL (Electro Luminescence) device, or the like, and a method of manufacturing the electrooptic device, and an electronic apparatus comprising the electrooptic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal devices have been widely used as display sections for displaying information in electronic apparatuses such as a cellular phone, a portable information terminal device, a personal computer, etc. Also, EL devices as well as liquid crystal devices will be possibly used in future.
A known liquid crystal device comprises a pair of substrates bonded together through a sealing material, a liquid crystal sandwiched between both substrates, and an electrode for applying a voltage to the liquid crystal. Furthermore, wiring is formed in a region (i.e., a projecting region) of one of the substrates, which projects outward beyond the other substrate, and terminals of various mounted parts are connected to an end of the wiring so that a voltage is supplied to the electrode through the wiring.
Conceivable examples of the mounted parts include IC chips mounted on the projecting region by a COG (Chip On Glass) technique, FPC for connecting an external apparatus such as a circuit board or the like to the liquid crystal device, and the like.
However, the wiring formed on the projecting region is exposed to the air, and thus moisture in the air easily adheres to the wiring, thereby easily causing corrosion of the wiring. The corrosion of the wiring makes incomplete conduction between the wiring and the terminals of the mounted parts, thereby causing the problem of deteriorating reliability of the liquid crystal device.
Furthermore, when moisture and electrically conductive impurities adhere across adjacent wirings, the wirings are possibly short-circuited. In order to prevent the short circuit, the interval of the wirings must be increased. In this case, a wide space must be secured for forming the wirings, thereby causing difficulties in complying with demands for miniaturization of the liquid crystal device. Therefore, a conventional liquid crystal device causes various problems due to exposure of wirings to the air.
The present invention has been achieved in consideration of the above-described problems, and an object of the present invention is to simply and effectively prevent various problems due to exposure of wirings to the air.